gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Romero's Hearse
For the hearse in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars, see Hearse. The Romero is a two-door sports car that first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 2. The name was then applied to a hearse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description GTA 2 In its original appearance in GTA 2, the Romero assumes the design of a two-door hardtop coupe, distinguished by its bubble-like windscreens and triangular windows in the rear. The Romero name is likely a play on Alfa Romeo, with its design taking after 1950s Alfa Romeo designs (see the 1955 Alfa Romeo BAT 9 concept car). Ray Larabie's original version exhibits a more original design. Despite its somewhat sporty design, the GTA 2 rendition's controls are delayed, resulting in sluggish cornering, and its acceleration and top speed may be regarded as below average. When crushed, the Romero will award the player armor when in the Downtown District, or Molotov cocktails in the Industrial District. Romero-GTA2-Larabie.png|An early Ray Larabie design of the Romero. Romero-GTA2-ingame.jpg|A Romero in the form of a two-door coupe in GTA 2, with lights on. GTA Vice City — GTA IV Name GTA Vice City featured a hearse named Romero's Hearse and in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, this was shortened to Romero. The Romero name was probably reused for hearses in reference to George A. Romero, the director of the Night of the Living Dead series of zombie movies. Within GTA Vice City, the car name is also associated with the Funeraria Romero funeral parlor, which features two Romero's Hearse parked out front in the mission Two Bit Hit. Due to the recurrence of hearses since GTA Vice City, the differently named Hearse in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars may be confused with the Romero hearse. Design In GTA Vice City, Romero's Hearse resembles an '80s Buick Superior Hearse (in turn based on a 1977–1984 Buick Electra). In GTA San Andreas, it resembles a late '70s Cadillac hearse, sporting a wider range of colors for the roof and body (although generally maintain dark tones). One of Carl Johnson's possible girlfriends, Katie Zhan, owns a white Romero, and will give Carl the keys to it if Carl gains her approval. The Romero featured in GTA Vice City may come with a coffin at the back (appearing with one of two or three different designs). The GTA IV rendition of the Romero is a modified version of the Washington sedan, and as such, bears the Albany brand. However, the vehicle lacks a coffin, aside one mission ("Undertaker"). File:RomerosHearse-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Romero in GTA Vice City (Rear view) Romero-GTASA-front.jpg|A Romero in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view; all-gray body with coffin). Romero-GTA4-front.jpg|A Romero in GTA IV (during "Undertaker") (Rear quarter view). Performance The Romero's Hearse in GTA Vice City is a car capable of high speeds, but suffers from poor steering due to its weight and long wheelbase. Performance of the Romero in GTA San Andreas is even worse, as the car is only capable of mediocre top speeds, and features weak brakes. The GTA IV Romero retains the adequate handling of the Washington, but has inferior acceleration and top speed due of 138 mph to the added weight of the wagon body. All renditions of the hearse are only capable of carrying two occupants, despite featuring two back doors in most cases. The GTA Vice City rendition is an exception, being capable of holding four occupants. Availability and appearances in missions While the original Romero in GTA 2 is commonly found in the Downtown and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City, the vehicle in hearse form is not normally driven on the streets, and are more commonly seen parked or in specific missions. In GTA Vice City, Romero's Hearse is only available in the mission "Two Bit Hit" but it can be spawned through cheats. The Romero can be found in Blackfield Chapel in Las Venturas, in GTA San Andreas. The Romero can be found outside missions in GTA San Andreas. The Romero in GTA IV is only featured in the mission "Undertaker". Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color (two areas) *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia * While the car appears to have four doors, only two can be seated, except for in GTA Vice City, where four people can fit. * In GTA Vice City, when the Romero's left light is broken, it will still work, but the right (unbroken) light will not, and vice versa. * In GTA San Andreas, the Romero is the least durable vehicle in the game. * The vehicle can be sold in GTA IV for $2,200 at S&M Auto Sales following completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. * Despite its only regular GTA IV appearance being in the mission "Undertaker", more Romeros will spawn in traffic if the player retains that Romero and drives it around the city, particularly in Westdyke. * The Romero in GTA IV, just like the Washington, its base, features the "door ajar" chime which can be heard with the door open and volume turned up. * Romero is Spanish for "Rosemary." * The name 'Romero' is likely a reference to the famous horror movie director, George Romero, due to it being a hearse in all but its GTA 2 appearance. * In GTA San Andreas, the Romero is the only vehicle that start with Radio Off. * The Romero in GTA IV' is one of the four cars only to be called by their name in missions. The others are "The Silver Blista" in Clean Getaway, the "shitty beige Willard" from It's Your Call and Gracie Ancelotti's Pink Feltzer. Locations ;GTA 2 * Commonly spawned in the Downtown and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City. ;GTA Vice City It can only be obtained during "Two Bit Hit", where you have to steal it from the hatians. * Via cheat - PC: THELASTRIDE, PS2 - down, R2, down, R1, L2, left, R1, L1, left, right. ;GTA San Andreas * In the driveway of Drive-Thru Confessions Church, Palomino Creek, Red County. * Outside Katie Zhan's home in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro. (only when dating her, and locked until certain progress is made with her) * Near Fort Carson Medical Center, Fort Carson, Bone County * Two are located in Blackfield Chapel, Las Venturas. * Next to the Angel Pine Medical Center, Angel Pine, Whetstone. * Via cheat (PC): WHERESTHEFUNERAL ;GTA IV It can only be obtained during "Undertaker", where you have to take the corpse of Derrick or Francis to Steinway or Colony Island. * Can also be obtained by using third-party trainers or mods. See also * Hearse, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars equivalents. }} de:Leichenwagen es:Romero's Hearse pl:Karawan Romero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Station Wagons Category:Special Vehicles